


Only Good At Being Young

by out_there



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not a teenager any more, but it turns out there are still things he hasn't imagined. Things that feel good, things that he wants, things he's going to discover with Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Good At Being Young

**Author's Note:**

> For [**tiny_sunny_elf**](http://www.livejournal.org/profile?user=tiny_sunny_elf) on request. Unbeta'd so all errors are mine.

For all that Justin’s grown up – and he has, in little ways and big ways, surrounded by heartbreak, lust and friendship – Brian’s touch can make him feel like the kid he used to be. Brian’s hands, his smiling mouth, the defined muscle of his body under Justin’s fingers. These sensations aren’t new and they haven’t been for years, but they make Justin feel new. Still wide-eyed and overwhelmed, diving headfirst into every opportunity. Blinded by the brightness of club lights and half-naked bodies on the dance floor, yearning and searching for something he can’t entirely define.

He knows better now. He knows the feel of sweaty skin and wet mouths. He’s no longer surprised at how loud his own gasps can be, how his own groans can echo, how hungrily he’ll bite, how desperately he’ll clench around Brian, holding on for a few more impossible heartbeats. There’s no real surprise there. It’s too familiar, too well-practiced, and practice does make perfect.

What surprises him, what makes him feel young, is this: lying in bed afterwards, sweaty and sticky, feeling tired and used in the best possible way, and Brian’s hand on his shoulder. It’s not a caress. Brian’s fingers don’t move, his hand is just resting there as Brian talks about the service booked in tomorrow. Brian’s grumbling about the likelihood of having to get the gearbox replaced – it’s not the cost, it’s the inconvenience that bothers him – and it’s comfortable and mundane. 

Comfortable and mundane are things Justin never thought he wanted.

At seventeen, he’d wanted the Brian everyone saw, lust edged with danger, flouting convention and rewriting every rule to suit himself. He’d wanted sex, not some watered-down Hallmark notion of quiet romance and sweet nothings. Brian appearing at his prom hadn’t been about true love so much as a giant fuck you to everyone small-minded bigot in his class. Moving in with Brian had been more about convenience and having sex as often as possible. There were a hundred tiny steps between here and there that hadn’t been about love and forever, and yet here they are. Cosy in bed, only inches from cuddling, talking about car-pooling tomorrow and starting to make plans for the weekend.

It feels like a big epiphany to have while lying around well fucked on a Wednesday night. It’s not the kind of situation Justin ever planned for. Not something he wanted or expected to enjoy, and definitely not something he'd thought possible with Brian. 

He can’t help thinking of the first time Brian wrapped his hand around Justin’s cock. Back then, he’d been overwhelmed but so sure he knew everything important, knew what he wanted and then Brian showed him he had no idea. Sex was bigger and messier, and better than he’d ever imagined.

He’s not a teenager any more, but it turns out there are still things he hasn’t imagined. Things that feel good, things that he wants, things he’s going to discover with Brian. 

It’s intoxicating and it makes Justin feel reckless and ready to take on the unknown. It makes Justin feel young.


End file.
